Cave Men Mob
The Cave Men were formed by JaXX females and Lazuli males in late 2011. Dikkop and Franz established dominance over the young mob however soon Franz was overthrown by his brother Rufio. In early 2013, the Cavemen lost their dominant pair when Dikkop died and Snowy left the group. Dikkop's young daughter Wilma took up dominance. A group of Toytoa males, recently the Yardies, soon replaced the Cavemen males, Superman became the dominant male. Both were taken by disease and the group is now headed by Pebbles and Disco Stu. Dominant Pair The oldest of the JaXX female Dikkop became the dominant female. After a month of competing, Franz established dominance however he was overthrown by his younger brother Rufio in June 2012. In September, a new Lazuli male named Snowy joined the group and took dominance, but he left after the death of Dikkop in Februayr. Dikkop's daughter Wilma became the new dominant female. The natal-males were soon replaced by Toyota males, Superman took dominance. However Superman soon succumbed to an TB infected followed; Disco Stu became the new dominant male. Wilma soon followed and Pebbles assumed dominance. Current Members The Cave Men have 16 members as of May 2014. Pebbles (VCVF008) Dominant Female Disco Stu (VTYM032) Dominant Male Barnie (VCVM005) BamBam (VCVM006) Gazoo (VCVF009) Mr. Slate (VCVM011) Moonrock (VCVM012) Penny (VCVPF013) Wiggy (VCVF014) Baby Puss (VCVF015) Dino (VCVM016) Hoppy (VCVF017) VCVP018 VCVP019 VCVP020 VCVP021 All Known Members A list of all meerkats who were born or joined the Cave Men. Dikkop (VJXF008) Gene (VJXF017) Megan Fox (VJXF018) Franz (VLM149) Rufio (VLM155) Brea (VLM157) Pet (VCVM001) Wilma (VCVF002) Betty (VCVF003) Fred (VCVM004) Barnie (VCVM005) Bam Bam (VCVM006) James Bond (VCVM007) Pebbles (VCVF008) Gazoo (VCVF009) Bon Marche Rainbow Trout (VCVF010) Mr. Slate (VCVM011) Superman (VTYM010) Disco Stu (VTYM032) Bestie (VTYM033) Moonrock (VCVM012) Penny (VCVPF013) Wiggy (VCVF014) Baby Puss (VCVF015) Dino (VCVM016) Hoppy (VCVF017) Helga (VCVF018) Gerald (VCVM019) Arnold (VCVM020) Febe (VCVF021) VCVP022 VCVP023 VCVP024 VCVP025 Rivals The Cavemen hold a small territory around the Hooligans, Ewoks and Pandora Mob. The Cavemen started to encounter the Yardies in 2013. History October 2011: Dikkop, Gene, Megan Fox teamped up with Franz, Rufio and Brea. Gene and Megan Fox were pregnant. Dikkop aborted. Dikkop became the dominant female. November 2011: '''Franz became the dominant male. Gene was pregnant. Megan Fox aborted. Gene and Megan Fox were evicted. Brea went roving. '''December 2011: '''Gene gave birth to Pet. Dikkop was pregnant. Megan Fox and Gene were evicted. '''Janaury 2012: '''Dikkop gave birth Wilma, Betty, Fred and Barnie. '''February 2012: '''Two encounters with Yardies and one with Pandora. '''March 2012: '''One encounter with Yardies. '''April 2012: Dikkop aborted. Rufio and Brea went roving. May 2012: '''Brea went roving. '''June 2012: '''Franz disappeared after being bitten by a cobra. '''July 2012: '''Rufio became the new dominant male. '''August 2012: '''Dikkop was pregnant. Gene and Megan Fox were evicted. '''September 2012: Dikkop gave birth to Bam Bam, James Bonde and Pebbles. Snowny joined the group and became the dominant male. October 2012: '''Megan Fox was pregnant. Rufio, Brea and Pet went roving. '''November 2012: '''Megan Fox lost her litter. Dikkop was pregnant. Gene and Megan Fox were evicted. Rufio and Brea went roving. '''December 2012: '''Dikkop gave birth to Pearl, Bon Marche Rainbow Trout and Mr. Slate. Gene and Megan Fox left the group to form the Good-fellas. '''Janaury 2013: '''Brea and Pet went roving. '''February 2013: '''James Bonde was predated. Dikkop died. One encounter with Pandora. '''March 2013: Wilma became the dominant female. Bon Marche Rainbow Trout was predated. Snowy, Rufio, Brea and Pet went roving. April 2013: '''Snowy, Rufio, Brea, Pet and Fred went roving. Two encounters with Pandora. '''May 2013: '''Snowy, Rufio, Brea and Pet left the group. Superman, Disco Stu and Bestie joined the group. Superman became the dominant male. '''June 2013: Disco Stu and Bestie went roving. July 2013: Wilma was pregnant. Betty was evicted. One encounter with Pandora. August 2013: '''Wilma gave birth to Wiggy, Moonrock and Penny.One encounter with Yardies. '''September 2013: Disco Stu, Bestie, Fred and Barnie went roving. Superman was Last Seen with TB. Disco Stu became the new dominant male. October 2013: '''Bestie was predated. Betty was pregnant. Fred and Barnie went roving. '''November 2013: '''Betty gave birth to Baby Puss, Dino ad Hoppy. '''December 2013: '''Fred, Bernie and BamBam went roving. Two encounters with Yardies. '''Janaury 2014: '''Wilma was pregnant. Betty was evicted and died of TB. '''February 2014: '''Wilma aborted and died. Pebbles became the new dominant female. '''March 2014: Fred, Barnie, BamBam and Mr Slate went roving. '''April 2014: '''Pebbles was pregnant. Fred, Barnie, BamBam and Mr. Slate went roving. '''May 2014: '''Pebbles gave birth to VCVP018, VCVP019, VCVP020 and VCVP021. Category:Meerkat Mobs Category:KMP Meerkat Mobs